Promise Me It Won't Always Be This Grimm
by Yue's Boy
Summary: It seems that in Ferryport Landing, hidden emotions are buried deep within the heart. All you have to do is find someone to ease them out. A collection of Songfics.
1. Sabrina, The Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own TSG, or any of the songs in any chapter.

(more chapters ARE coming!)

It helps if you listen to the songs before/after/while reading, just like any other songfics. [I like listening to it after.] Enjoy!

-NYSeats

-Chapter Song: Beautiful Disaster, John McLaughlin-

* * *

**Sabrina, The Disaster**

_She loves her mama's lemonade._

Nine years old in New York, when those things were important: Her cooking; his smiles; Daphne's giggles.

_Hates the sound that goodbyes make._

I'll see you after school. But something inside me is saying that I should give them one last hug…I never will like goodbye.

_She prays one day she'll find someone to need her._

Ten years old and I'm missing you. Where could you have gone? I at least have Daphne by my side. I hope I'll get you back someday.

_She swears that there's no difference,  
Between the lies and compliments.  
It's all the same if everybody leaves her.  
_

Eleven years old and they tell me to have faith. Is it true when they tell me I'll hold you again? Or is it a lie to keep me feeling happy?

_And every magazine tells her she's not good enough,  
The pictures that she's seen make her cry._

T.V. gives you an idea about how a family's supposed to look. So do movies and magazines and books…even in the twisted fairy tales I live with everyday, the parents are there for comfort.

And she would change everything, everything just ask her.

Twelve years old. Boy, would I.

_Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster, _

In between? Hardly. Try twelve years old and making the decisions. _In between_? Try _on the edge_.

_And she just needs someone to take her home.  
_

Take us home, Dad.

_She's giving boys what they want, tries to act so nonchalant, _

I guess there's nothing in me _to_ want…how come the other girls get luxuries I don't?

_Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction._

Who hasn't seen that?

_She never stays the same for long,_

This is supposed to be a fairy tale.

_Assuming that she'll get it wrong_

Haven't I been?

_Perfect only in her imperfections.  
_

I just need someone to tell me it to my face. Prove it.

_She's not a drama queen, _

You'd cry, too, if your shoulders had so much weight, so many responsibilities. But…it's not like I forgot how to laugh…

_She doesn't want to feel this way, only seventeen, but tired.  
_

Will it really be that long before I change?

_She would change everything for happy ever after._

They've shown me now that there's no such thing as those three words put together.

_Caught in the in between, a beautiful disaster,  
But she just needs someone to take her home._

I didn't sign up for this; take me home, take me home!

_'Cause she's just the way she is, but no ones told her that's OK._

Daphne doesn't think it is. Puck doesn't think it is. My parents don't, Granny doesn't, Jake doesn't…

_And she would change everything, everything just ask her.  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,  
_

It's not that I don't want to be with you all…

_And she would change everything for happy ever after. _

But when does this fairy tale end?

_Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,  
_

It's not beautiful.

_But she just needs someone to take her home  
And she just needs someone to take her home._

I only want to go home.

* * *

My new list of songfics. I'm not that great at them yet…my up-and-coming ones will be totally better. Check my profile! Okay, I'll stop advertising now.

Reviews, please(:


	2. For Briar With Love

This one was very sad to write; it's Jake's hurt this time.

Enjoy,

-NYSeats

-Chapter Song: When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne-

* * *

**For Briar With Love**

He always liked how shadows of the tree branches danced and swirled when the sun would disappear and return from behind the clouds. He had always liked when he and Hank went on hikes out in these woods; be it practicing magic or passing time before dinner. He had _always_ liked it.

"You coming, son?" Canis said from behind him. He nudged his head towards where the rest were headed – to a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. They were to set up camp here.

"Yeah, on my way."

_I always needed time on my own,_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry._

Jake picked up his coat off the ground. It wasn't a heavy coat, even while the pockets were just filled with a seemingly endless supply of magic. Yet he lifted it as though he was going to have to balance the weight of the world on his back. His brown eyes looked at the shoes on his feet. They looked about as worn as he himself felt. Only, the shoes weren't so very good at hiding their raggedness. Despondently he pushed his arms through the sleeves and followed his companions.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone._

The men were already putting up makeshift tents with the rope and tarps they scavenged from their old fort. The Scarlets didn't exactly give them time to find their most pristine hideout gear. When Jake arrived to a spot under a lofty tree, he was ready to turn to one of the Merry Men for some of his own materials. Before he could make an action, Charming strolled over and put a hand on his shoulder, startling the Grimm.

"You're bunking over there, near my tent. We've got it all ready."

Jake frowned. He looked at Prince Charming's hand and cocked an eyebrow at it. The former mayor took his hand off and was about to say something when Snow White interrupted them.

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side._

"Billy, I wanted to- oh," she stopped and turned her gaze to the tall man in his coat. Sheepishly she started again.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I didn't mean to interrupt…How, uhm…How are things?"

"Things?" Jake's raised eyebrow was now directed in question to the innocent young woman. His lips formed a semi-smile – but it wasn't happy. It was solemn. He knew what she meant. Snow never called him "_Jacob"_ either. It was always Jake. Lately no one cared to be subtle. Especially about asking him how he was coping.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take._

"Well, I mean…you, under the circumst-" she began to say sweetly. Charming had scoffed and was telling her to "go help or something". Her mouth gaped, and she became appalled. She huffed away behind one of the trees. Charming, his chest deflated, followed her. Jake supposed they thought he couldn't see when they talked.

Charming was chastising her, and Snow apparently didn't know why until he talked some more. He explained that he didn't mean to be rude. "But, you don't know what it's like…losing someone so special…" Jake heard him say as she tried to argue. "And I do." At this Snow placed her hand on his face and was saddened. "Oh, Billy…"

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Charming placed his hand on top of hers.

Jake cringed as something in his heart gave way.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too._

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay:_

_I miss you._

_I've never felt this way before._

Jake's head was tilted backwards as his eyes were closed. They say that the third step to grieving was numbness. Maybe he had gone too fast. He was still on heartbreak.

_Everything that I do reminds me of you. _

He took his palms of his chin and then tried to bear it. Oh, how he wished he could be with her one more time…a thousand more times. No, he wasn't greedy. He just wanted her there, to hold again. And he wishes there was something he had to resemble her, _besides_ all the memories that were too painful to think about.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor._

He wishes he could hold her in his home.

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do._

He wishes he could feel her embrace right now.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take._

He wonders how he could have just left her there. Alone. Cold. He is not to even return to the grave again. He wants her so bad now. Please, please, hear me when I ask, why did you have to take her?

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

You don't even have to be with him right at the moment. Maybe you could just come back and wait for him somewhere until he gets home. That would even be okay. As long as you're back.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._

_And when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too. _

_And when you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other._

_Out here forever._

_I know we were, yeah._

His body leaned against a trunk somewhere away from the others. His back was to the world. But he wishes he could face it with her by his side.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

"Can you see me?" he asked the sky.

_Everything I'd do I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

"Can you hear me?" he said, looking up at the stars. His throat fought back the sting of sadness that comes before hot tears. He walked to the middle of the forest's pathway.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._

"Can you hear me, Briar? Can you hear me? Listen when I say:

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too,_

_When you're gone, all the words I need to hear will always get me through the day. And make it okay..._

_I miss you."_

His knees then rested on the ground and his hands covered his ears in sorrow.

"And I love you. So very much."

* * *

The one book that involves the most detail about Uncle Jake is "The Problem Child" (Book 3), and I only have books 4-8 ._.

So I tried my best with his character.

Did you like it? Review and tell me. Suggestions on who I should do a songfic for? Tell me who you wanna hear about(:

-NYSeats


	3. FairyBoy For Long

Sorry for the delay in my upppdaaate. But on a lighter note, I love all my reviewers. &&…I'm sorry I made most of you cry in chapter two. Haha, `twas emotional, yes.

Anyway, I considered EVERYONE'S requests, but when I heard this song on a playlist, I knew it had to be done. I hope that although I didn't use anyone's SONG request in this chapter, I do believe my Puckabrina fans are in for a sweet treat.

Enjoy!

-NYSeats

-Chapter Song: Underneath it All, No Doubt-

* * *

**Fairy-Boy For Long**

Ever since the humans started moving back to Ferryport Landing, Sabrina began to feel less and less like one. Events in the past three years had been like big fat rain drops on her life's parade. And even though each challenge made her stronger as a person, the realities of New York were little specks on the horizon. Now that humans were back, she almost felt like an Everafter herself. How was she going to fit in when for so long, magic and adventure were everyday things? But apparently, she was the only one feeling irked.

Puck was ecstatic.

"You know what all this means, Grimm? Business is going to be off the charts," he had said.

"Business?" Sabrina asked curiously. This was the boy who refused to believe "tiny wooden death sticks" from the kitchen were for dental hygiene. How could he know anything about business?

"Now that more and more people are here who don't know my real identity, I can pull pranks left and right. Those bodyguards I hired for you a while back? Most of them specialize in surprise tactics. I'll rehire them, and be at double my tricks in less than two weeks. And _that…_is business," he ended with an assured and happy nod.

Sabrina could only smile and laugh.

_There's times where I want something more; someone like me._

Now, about a month later, the Grimms were busy again. Granny had gone grocery shopping. Through Sabrina's begging, Jake was to go with her and make sure there were at least five _normal_ food items on the list. Veronica was having lunch with Snow White, and Henry was upstairs with Daphne and sleeping Basil, who recently began to talk in full sentences.

One of Granny's chores for Sabrina and Puck was to walk Elvis. Since the dog was so incredulously strong, making it his mission to leap onto every pedestrian within contact, the job required two sets of arms. Both fourteen-year-olds groaned at the thought.

Nevertheless, Sabrina reached for the leash in the coat closet and latched it on to Elvis' collar. Puck was already on the front porch, waiting for her to bring the eager dog out the door.

_There's times when this dress rehearsal seems incomplete._

They had purposefully walked the dog away from the public, weaving through the woods while he sniffed every blade of grass on the way. Sabrina listened to the town buzzing about three miles away. She squinted at the sun that shone through the trees.

_But, you see the colors in me like no one else._

"Tell me something," she said to Puck, who looked at the skyline with her. Behind them, Elvis was doing his business.

"I swear it was an accident!" he suddenly blurted dramatically to her, his eyes as big as planets. Elvis' ears perked up in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Sabrina staggered backwards from the unexpectedness. She would have laughed out loud if not for the intensity in him.

"…Wait…what were you going to say?"

"Uhm, I wanted to know if every fairy had pixies – you know what, I think I want to pretend that you didn't do something drastic worth feeling guilty for. So, uh, never mind," she stated, looking at him like a foreign object.

"Heh heh," he attempted a laugh. He looked away at Elvis, who wanted to continue his walk.

"_Do you think she knows_?" he whispered to Elvis as they continued their trek through the woods. People say a dog can't roll his eyes, but Elvis was pretty darn close.

Sabrina, walking ahead, and despite what she might have had to come across in the near future due to Puck, smiled to herself.

_And behind your dark glasses you're...  
You're something else_!

_You're really lovely,  
__Underneath it all.  
__You want to love me,  
__Underneath it all.  
__I'm really lucky,  
__Underneath it all.  
__You're really lovely..._

Things had changed after a few years. Basil grew into a pretty funny kid, idolizing his Uncle Jake perhaps the most. Granny became older. Daphne became taller. But it wasn't like the changes were bad. In fact, they were embraced.

Puck and Sabrina seemed to change strongly. Sabrina developed into a gorgeous girl. She _did_ obtain her mother's features, and that included strong cheekbones and full lips. She got everything lovely from each parent. She wore makeup, but was able to seize her new maturity without becoming a vain teenager. She was down-to-earth and learned.

Puck outgrew the green hoodie. Now, he was up to three different outfits each week. His odor decreased, thanks to Henry's hygiene talk about two years ago. He grew stronger and had a larger body frame. You could say he changed for the better, but the pranks still existed. They were aimed mainly at the human boys who called him a loser for being such a loner. They could get nasty, but Puck still cackled madly when he was able to glop-grenade their homes and underground plumbing systems.

One teenager experienced green bath water for a month.

Most of all, attitudes changed around the house. Red trusted the people around her. Granny and Jake rarely fought. Henry treated Daphne more like a young lady instead of a young child. And Sabrina stopped holding grudges on Puck – but the daily yelling hadn't quite ceased yet.

_You know some real bad tricks._

It was evening, and Sabrina cocked an eyebrow at her sister in the bathroom mirror. She had thought the lip gloss was eye shadow.

"Why is it sticky when I blink?" the girl asked her sister, who was more experienced in the area of cosmetics.

"Ugh, Daphne, you put the lip gloss on your eye lids. Let me dab it off – "

"What is that?" Puck looked at the tray of colors beneath Daphne's fingertips, while leaning along the doorway. His voice was deep and low.

"It's _makeup_," Daphne said haughtily.

Puck sneered and then caught Sabrina's eyes. He looked down at the ground and walked back to his room.

"What's his deal?" Daphne asked after grabbing a cloth and dabbing the stuff off herself.

"I guess he realized his little marshmallow is growing up," she smirked, pulling the hair out of her sister's face.

"I think he has more things to care about than me putting this junk on my face," she said unhappily, huffing in defeat.

The older sister was still thinking about Puck's way of thinking.

_And you need some discipline._

"Well," Sabrina finally sighed, "I'm gonna go make a snack. You want something?"

"Nah."

_But, lately you've been trying real hard_

_And giving me your best._

In the kitchen, Sabrina tapped her foot for Puck to finish raiding the fridge.

He turned from inside the refrigerator to her.

"Sorry, Marshmallow, but this pukerty thing Henry's been talkin` about…oh," his smile turned mischievous, "It's just the princess."

"Outta my way, moron," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Puck twisted around her, and put his arms in the air.

"Geesh, no need to get a crack in the ol` tiara," he patted her head then put his hands back to his sides. She could have growled.

"We don't have anything left, do we?" asked Sabrina, now the one whose fingers filed the shelves of the fridge.

"Eh. Unless you like candy," Puck said to her back. She flashed around and eyed the wrapped treats in his hands. It wasn't just any candy. It was candy the Andersen triplets had sent as a thank you for the Grimm's help in a special case. It was good candy.

It was great candy.

And the last two pieces were in Puck's hands.

"Uh, I'm gonna need some of that, you know," Sabrina said, stalking towards the young man.

"I don't know. I mean, what's a moron to do…" he turned his back to Sabrina and peeled off the wrapper of piece number one. It melted in his mouth.

Sabrina stood on her tip-toes and looked over his shoulders. He leant his elbows against the counter and was glancing dreamily out the kitchen window.

"Somehow, the last piece is _always the greatest..._" he swooned. Sabrina yanked his arm away from the counter and reached for the piece. Her long fingers tried to peel his off the delicious caramel goodness, but he kept his grasp, chuckling as she tried to break his resistance.

"Sabrina, it's _mine_!" he said. She jerked on his arm, giggling and pleading for him to let go. He kept smiling.

"That's not fair, Puck! You had two pieces, and there's two of us! You can't just eat both! When am I ever going to eat these again? Never! Now, fork it over!" She claimed. He finally turned around, unsure of what to do next. She was practically wrapped around his arm.

He was solid and still as a rock, seeing her so close against him. Breathing heavily, Sabrina noticed his eyes were wider than she had ever seen them. He opened his hand up and held it in the air.

"…Now, _please_," she said promptly. Puck was dumbfounded. She plucked the candy from his palm and released his bicep from her grasp. And she almost giggled right then and there, to him.

"Uhm, I was…gonna give it to you anyway," he stated. He didn't look like a Trickster King then. He looked like a gawky 18-year-old who didn't know the first thing about girls.

But it was gone in the moment Puck mumbled something incoherent and went away from Sabrina, walking hastily out of the kitchen and to his room.

Sabrina walked out of the kitchen, said goodnight to the others, and went up the stairs to her own room.

_You give me the most gorgeous sleep_

_That I've ever had…_

Sabrina lay down in her bed, frowning.

_And when it's really bad_

_I guess it's not that bad._

Puck lay on his, wondering.

_You're really lovely,  
__Underneath it all.  
__You want to love me,  
__Underneath it all.  
__I'm really lucky,  
__Underneath it all.  
__You're really lovely._

Puck watched the hardwood beneath him. There were pixies all around him, buzzing like bees but sparkling like fireflies. Sabrina never really liked them, but now, they were more of just a presence than a real annoyance. Granny may have banned them from the house, but they were still allowed on the back porch where Sabrina had found Puck. She had sat down on the porch swing next to him and swung for about a minute.

"I know you didn't like my birthday present," Puck finally said abruptly. Sabrina chuckled.

"Puck, you gave me half a pack of Rolos," she reminded him.

"You said they were your favorite!" he complained.

"Well, I guess. They are my favorite," she said reassuringly. Her voice was tired but sweet.

_So many moons that we have seen,_

_Stumbling back next to me._

"Sooo…is there a reason you're out here meditating?" she asked.

"Who do I look like to you, Ghandi?" he retaliated. He glanced over at her. She was wearing blue satin pajamas and fuzzy black slippers. She had a lot of nerve coming out here dressed like _that_, but Puck was happy she was beginning to get more and more comfortable around him. And she didn't want to worry about him making fun of her.

"Well, fairy-boy, you just don't usually pass the time out here on the back porch."

She waited a couple seconds while he watched her pull her knees up and cling to them with her arms.

"I guess I could leave if you want me to," she offered. Crickets were chirping under the moon, droning out her sigh. She wasn't ready to get up.

_I've seen right through and underneath,_

_And you make me better._

"I realized something today."

She looked over at him, eyes filled with sleepy curiosity.

"I realized that I'm _not_ a fairy-boy anymore, actually. I don't think I ever will be again."

Sabrina kept looking at him sideways, for her dreary head rested on her knees.

"I'm growing up, Sabrina. It's taken me seven years to see it, but I'm not that twelve-year-old kid anymore. I keep changing."

Sabrina raised her head off her knees.

"You're four thousand years old, Puck. You've lived longer than every human in this town combined."

"You…you don't get it. My body is growing. Remember that day with Cinderella and Tom? She became an Everafter who aged, and she'll never go back. She'll be old. She chose to grow up. And I'm growing up."

Sabrina had stopped swinging minutes ago.

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asked quietly.

_I've seen right through and underneath._

_And you make me better, better, better, better…_

"No."

Sabrina frowned and looked to his face.

"I'm growing up…and I'm growing up alongside you. There's no point in stopping now," he finished.

Sabrina put her feet back on the ground and began to swing again.

"I'm glad you have a happy outtake on this."

"I'm not just growing up with you. I'm growing up for you."

Sabrina saw as he looked in both her eyes. It was as if he couldn't decide which one to focus on; like his eyes were eager for her to say something.

"I'm becoming a man for you," he whispered.

_Cause underneath it all  
__You are my real Prince Charmin'  
__Like the heat from the fire  
__You were always burnin'_

He let her kiss him tenderly on the side of his face, her hand on the other cheek. The words he spoke were busy being the only thing running through her mind.

_And each time you're around  
My body keeps stalin'  
For your touch _

Their faces were close, and his eyelashes brushed against her forehead every time he looked down on her. When he pressed his lips up against hers, he hugged her close to him. It was okay if he messed up, because the way she wanted to be so near to him made it okay.

_Your kisses and your sweet romancin'  
There's an underside to you  
That so many adore  
Aside from your temper  
Everything else secure _

There was something about him being an Everafter and her being a human that made it so much more powerful. They loved each other. They didn't know how, why, or which way to take it, but they knew it. It needed to be acknowledged.

_You're good for me, baby  
Oh that, I'm sure  
Over and over again  
I want more_

They both stood up, Sabrina making the first gesture of getting off the porch swing. He thought she sought to stop, but she grabbed his hands and put them on her hips, forcing him to stand up. She kissed him again, three times on the lips.

_You've used up all your coupons  
And all you've got left is me_

"Sabrina?" Puck asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Growing up with me…is that something you'd like?"

"I think so, Puck," she said dreamily, resting her head on his shoulder. She laughed a little bit.

_And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be._

"I guess I don't want to be young forever," he said. "Growing up with you has been…nice." He smiled a lopsided smile.

"Quit talking about growing up with me, Puck. It sounds like a chore. You've become a man, a young man, and that's all fine and dandy. It doesn't have to be about you losing all the glory days, you know," she said matter-of-factly.

"Then can we pretend that this isn't all laid out before us like a scroll? I feel like someone has already planned what I'm going to say and do."

"Puck?"

"What?"

"We can do whatever you want. Just one thing."

"What's that, princess?" he grinned mischievously.

"I want you to always be my fairy-boy," she said, smiling. "Please don't grow out of that."

_You're really lovely,  
Underneath it all.  
You want to love me,  
Underneath it all.  
I'm really lucky,  
Underneath it all.  
You're really lovely…_

_You're really lovely,  
Underneath it all.  
You want to love me,  
Underneath it all.  
I'm really lovely  
Underneath it all  
And you're really lovely…_

* * *

Look people, this song is long. It has a RAP. If I were to do _No Doubt_ any justice, I'd have to put the WHOLE song! (:

I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it! (which took me hours by the way…)

Tell me your thoughts! (:

-NYSeats


	4. AAA

So let's just say I've been on a four-month hiatus. I know it's been long and I'm a little rusty. But this is a fun song, and this songfic series needed a little magic.

Enjoy,

-NYSeats.

-Chapter Song: It's Magic, by Pilot-

* * *

**AAA **

Henry pulled his grey car into the gravel driveway. Normally the clink of little white stones making tiny dents in his Ford Fusion would aggravate the stringy nerves inside him – but not today. Nope, sir. Not today.

The goofy smile on his lips contradicted the possibility of him having any sense of annoyance, anger, or aggravation. "The Triple A", as the family liked to call it. It used to be an inside joke that only Henry himself was unaware of. He soon caught wind of it though, and made _any_ adolescent who used the phrase do a week's worth of chores on the spot.

What he didn't know was that the kids weren't the only ones using the trademark.

But not even a reference to The Triple A could ruin this day.

As he got out of the car, familiar pixies blinked and buzzed around his head, motioning him away from his home. He couldn't care less.

"Ahh, pixies," he said with a gleeful sigh, "I have been waiting for this day for quite some time now. It is the day in which I finally get to sit on the couch, read my favorite magazines, and not worry about if there is one more thing to do before I can relax. Through that door lies my time of peace."

He continued glancing dreamily about him, walking towards the new house, the pixies still blinking anxiously.

"You see, little monsters, I could have used magic to paint this here house. Yes, we could have waved a silly little wand and with the flick of a wrist, this home would be finished, like my mother's house next door. But what kind of example would I be setting? I suppose I could have saved the rest of the family and your rugrat of an owner some yelling over these past two months as we painted and primed, but today, it will all be worth it," he walked up the steps to the door of Grimm house number two, "They should have finished the living room and re-installed all the furniture while I was at the store. I'm going to walk through this door, and sit on my couch, and be happy about my perfect home."

And he closed his eyes and walked through the entrance, grin on his face. He closed the door behind him and took a whiff of the new paint smell.

"It smells like a complete house in – "

He opened his eyes and looked at the white, unfinished wall beside him – with but a single pink handprint smack-dab in the middle.

Puck came out from behind the couch, roaring with laughter.

"Get it? It's like the Scarlet Hand – only _pink_! Oh, you should have seen your face when you thought it was the Scarlet Hand!" he continued in hysterics.

Henry stared at the white wall – the wall that was supposed to be finished.

Sabrina walked down the stairs and suddenly gasped at the sight of it.

"Puck! You said you would finish it while I was doing my homework!" she cried.

"Do you see the hand though?" he asked, "And to think – the most powerful organization in the world: turned feminine!" He kept laughing and pointing at Henry's face.

Henry turned his head from the wall to the boy. His eyes were dark holes.

Puck cleared his throat.

"Uh…you okay there, Pops? You're not lookin` so good. Heh heh, he's seems pretty Triple A, huh Sabrina? Heh…" he nudged her with his elbow.

Then Henry _really _didn't look so good.

_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic! You know,_

_Never believe it's not so._

_It's magic! You know._

_Never believe it's not so._

* * *

Puck rolled down the bread aisle on the silver shopping cart. Henry walked twenty feet behind him, pretending he didn't know the teenager who squealed "Weeee!" like a little girl.

"Yo, Pops, we need white or wheat?" the fairy asked when he stopped the cart by the baked goods.

"Uh, wheat bread I guess," Henry mumbled as humans around them stared and pulled their young ones closer.

"There you go, eating healthier. That's the key, my friend. Now do they keep the mini-donuts in the bread aisle? Or by the regular donuts? Do they even sell the regular ones here? Or-"

Henry grabbed the wheat bread from his hands and tossed it in the cart. "No, they don't sell donuts here! This is a family grocery store, and people are staring!" he snapped.

"Geesh," Puck said as they rounded to the frozen section.

_Never been awake,_

_Never seen a day break, _

_By leaning on my pillow in the morning._

Henry placed frozen pizzas and frozen vegetables in the cart while listening to Puck carry on.

"Look, I like vegetables as well as the next guy, but Brussels sprouts? You really think anybody's gonna eat these?"

Henry frowned and put them back.

As he turned around, Puck whisked off on the cart, squealing again. A mother watched him fly by, and looked at Henry. She pulled her daughter by the sleeve and left in a hurry.

"HENNNNNNRYYYYYYYY!" he heard Puck calling from the check-out lines across the linoleum floor.

He rolled his eyes and headed to the front of the store.

* * *

Mr. Grimm stretched to the ceiling as he leaned up from bed. 10:28, the digital alarm clock read. That's later than most people slept in on Thursday mornings.

He threw his bathrobe on over his pajamas and walked lazily to the window.

_Lazy day in bed,_

_music in my head._

Outside the birds were chirping and the skies were blue – both factors of a beautiful morning.

There was no smell of breakfast or coffee because the rest of the family was either running errands or at school. After all, Henry was the only one with today off.

_Crazy music playing in the morning light._

He made his own breakfast that morning, whistling to himself an old showtune, and talking to Elvis about how great today's relaxation was going to be.

"Just you and me, old buddy," he said as he poured some Cheerios. He wasn't three bites in when the phone rang.

_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic!  
You know._

_Never believe it's not so. _

_It's magic you know._

_Never believe it's not so._

Henry struggled with patting Daphne's back and driving through the rain at the same time. He tried to comfort her as she blew chunks into a plastic bag, but the whole matter of it was really hard to endure for the both of them.

Who wants to be picked up from school because they just threw up during Social Studies?

And who wants to pick her up on his day off?

"Ohh, Daphne, sweetie, I'm sorry. When we get home you can lay down on your bed and – oh, yeah, uh, just…let it out, sweetheart. Do you remember what you ate this morning?"

Daphne sniffed through sick tears. "Well, you weren't up this morning, so…Sabrina made waffles."

Henry looked around him, and whispered, as if someone could hear him, "…Then why did you eat them?"

"I don't _know_," she groaned, "I was hungry!"

Henry sighed.

_I love my sunny day. I dream of far away._

_Dreaming on my pillow in the morning._

Back at the house and after Daphne went upstairs to bed, Veronica came home around noon for lunch. Henry told her what happened.

He sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. Maybe something would show up un-fuzzy, despite the rain and wind beating down the satellite on the roof. He could have sworn there were no clouds in the sky that morning…

The phone rang a little while later.

_Never been awake,_

_Never seen a day break, _

_Leaning on my pillow in the morning light._

Turns out Daphne wasn't the only Grimm who ate the bad waffles.

_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic! You know. _

_Never believe it's not so._

_It's magic, you know._

_Never believe it's not so._

* * *

"Sabrina, scoot over to the left. Granny, you move to the right. Now, Jake, put your arm around Granny. There. Perfect."

Henry rushed around the camera to fill in his spot on the couch. This Christmas card photo was going to be flawless, no matter how many complaints he had to go through to get to that point.

He scooted in between Veronica and Red, fixing his hair and asking if everyone's Santa hats were on right. Then grins appeared on all their faces.

"Now, everyone say: Eighth time's a charm!"

_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic! You know. _

_Never believe it's not so._

_It's magic, you know._

_Never believe it's not so._

_Oh, oh, oh, it's magic! You know. _

_Never believe it's not so._

_It's magic, you know._

_Never believe it's not so._

* * *

Short, yes. Sorry if you were expecting some big drama extravaganza, but I've been on break so long, I need to ease myself back in, and a short sweet thing was just right. As for next chapter? Go ahead and expect some extravaganza.  
Have a great day,

NYSeats.


End file.
